Winter
by Syncfeather
Summary: "Er stand allein auf dem einsamen Feld. Auf dem einsamen, von einer dicken Decke aus weißem Schnee bedeckten Feld." Rated T for violence and blood. One-shot


Benannt nach Russlands Lied _Winter_. Nachdem ich das Lied den ganzen Tag über gehört hatte, bekam ich Lust, eine Geschichte mit Russia zu schreiben, also, viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

Hetalia sowie jegliche erwähnte Charaktere gehören mir nicht.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Er stand allein auf dem einsamen Feld. Auf dem einsamen, von einer dicken Decke aus weißem Schnee bedeckten Feld. Aus den Wolken, langsam herabfallend, tanzten kleine weiße Schneeflocken. Eisiger Wind, der ihm den Schnee ins blasse Gesicht peitschte, wehte wild. Es schmerzte, als sie seine Haut berührte. Die eisige, unbarmherzige Kälte. Die Kälte, der er schon seit klein auf ausgesetzt war. Lautes Dröhnen erfüllte seine Ohren. Über ihm schimmerten dunkelblaue, beinahe schwarze, Fetzen des Himmelzelts durch die dicke Schicht aus finsteren Wolken.

Er stand allein auf dem einsamen Feld. Jeder, der einst bei ihm gelebt hatte, hatte ihn verlassen. Einer nach dem anderen... Ukraine, Weißrussland, Estland, Lettland, Litauen... Keiner von ihnen blieb bei ihm. Sie alle hatten ihn verlassen. Sie alle hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Nun war er wieder vollkommen allein. Allein auf dem verschneiten, einsamen Feld.

Seine Lippen, spröde, rissig durch die Kälte und in ein Schmollen gezogen. Seine violetten Augen gerötet. Seine helles, beige-blondes Haar von Schneeflöckchen bedeckt.

Eine Hand langsam hoch streckend und aufhaltend, wanderte sein Blick langsam gen Himmel zu den abertausenden Schneeflocken. Langsam segelten sie auf seine Hand herab. Durch seinen Handschuh konnte er ihre Kälte spüren. Spüren, wie sie dahinschmolzen. Schmolzen durch die Wärme, die sein Körper abgab. Schmolzen aufgrund von ihm. Weiteres Leben beendete er. Kurzes Leben hatten diese Flocken. Hoch oben in den Wolken geboren, verbrachten sie ihr gesamtes Leben damit, langsam herab zu segeln und schließlich auf der Erde zu landen. Während ihres Lebens trafen sie viele andere, die, die dasselbe Schicksal wie sie teilten. Die, die genauso zum Sterben verdammt waren. Die, die ebenfalls keine Möglichkeit hatten, ihrem grausamen Schicksal zu entkommen. Ihr Schreien hallte in seinem Kopf wie ein Echo. Ihr klägliches Schreien, als sie erloschen. Als sie auf ewig entschwanden. Niemand sonst hörte sie. Niemand konnte kommen, um sie zu retten. Die armen Seelen, die zum Sterben verdammt waren. Niemand außer ihm lauschte ihrem Klagelaut.

Aber ihn störte es nicht. Dann zerstörte er halt ihr Leben. Erlosch es, bevor es bestimmt war, beendet zu werden. Den Blick von den Flöckchen abwendend, warf er einen Blick auf das Feld vor sich. Rötlich gefärbt. Unter dem Schnee brach eine Gruppe von roten Blumen durch. Rot wie Blut. Den Schnee in die Farbe des Blutes färbend. Das Rot sich vermischend mit dem Weiß des Schnees. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Es war erfrischend, eine andere Farbe als das ständige Weiß zu sehen. Es tat gut. Ein wenig Abwechslung.

Plötzlich, als auch die letzte Schneeflocke zu Boden gefallen war, setzte er sich in Bewegung, hob langsam eines seiner Beine und setzte es vor das andere, während er durch die tiefe Schneeschicht watete. Um ihn herum, hinter ihm wie ein Pfad, färbte sich der Schnee blutrot, in seiner Hand fest sein Wasserhahnrohr haltend. Das Ende schleifte durch die Schneeschicht und riss wie eine Kralle einen tiefen Kratzer hinein, nahm den hilflosen Schnee mit sich. Färbte alles rot. Alles blutrot. Bis nichts mehr weiß war, sondern alles nur noch rot. Hinter ihm in der Ferne verstummten die letzten Schreie. Er blickte nicht zurück. Warf keinen Blick mehr auf die erbärmlichen Seelen. Sollten ihm doch dankbar sein, von ihrem lächerlichen Leben befreit worden zu sein. Schließlich wollten sie keine Kinder, die nicht friedlich spielen konnten. Etwas packte ihn an seinem Stiefel. Stehen bleibend, richtete er seinen Blick auf das, was ihn festhielt. Eine Hand, eine Hand von einer der jämmerlichen Seelen. Sie packte ihn fest, versuchte mit letzter Kraft sich vorwärts zu schleifen.

Ein Knall.

Ein erstickter Schrei.

Ein Aufprall.

Der Arm fiel zu Boden. Hinterließ nichts als eine rote Spur inmitten der anderen. Unzählige, die nicht mehr zu retten waren. Unzählige, die auf ewig verloren waren.

„Wir wollen keine Kinder, die nicht friedlich spielen können", sang er, seine Stimme heiter.

Mit einem Lächeln zog er weiter durch die dicke Decke aus Schnee, durch das einsame Feld.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Irgendwie hat's mir extrem viel Spaß gemacht, diesen One-shot zu schreiben. Hoffe, euch hat sie gefallen! Für jedes Review gibt's Pasta! (=ヮ=)೨

Hasta la pasta~


End file.
